The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs. Another use of the internet is to allow for the posting and exchanging of photos & videos via e.g., various social websites/networks.
Oftentimes, the field of view of a particular video capture device (e.g., such as a smart phone) may be limited. Accordingly, when generating videos of objects that have a wide field of view (e.g., sporting events, nature panoramas), a single video capture device may not be able to capture the entire image absent excessive and repeated panning of the video capture device, even though it may have been more desirable to capture the entire object in a single non-panning video.